


Kiss, Kiss

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Spinner gets his revenge.





	Kiss, Kiss

One day, in the middle of the entire cafeteria, Jay walks up to him and kisses him square on the mouth, with tongue and everything.

He blushes after it's over and there's silence that's broken by cat calls and whistles. Everyone is staring at them and Jay smirks smugly and walks away.

He's so getting back at Jay for this.

He heads out of the cafeteria and into the restroom. He studies his face in the mirror and beings to plot.

What should he do to Jay for pay back is the question here. This is going to be fun.

Spinner knows that the only real way to embarrass Jay is to do it in front of his friends at the ravine. Jay doesn't care about anybody at school really, so Spinner saves his revenge for later on tonight.

He finds Jay out by a fire, sitting with two girls on a table in the middle of a small group. He steps over bodies and beer cans until he's standing right in front of Jay and then he leans down and kisses Jay hard, right in front of everyone.

Then Spinner walks away, leaving Jay red faced. Revenge is sweet.


End file.
